


Twitter Adventures (Ft. a Ghost, a Pathologist, and a Bean)

by SweetBunnii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, femboy, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBunnii/pseuds/SweetBunnii
Summary: ghost boi @notanautilusjust because i cant confirm im a ghost, doesnt mean im not one ok584 Retweets  3 Quote Tweets  3,918 LikesSaluki ✓ @beaucheneautopsiescould confirm by taking a picture of yourself and see if you show up, baby8,475 Retweets  2,612 Quote Tweets  301K Likesghost boi @notanautilusomg you're genius :0 !!231 Retweets  7 Quote Tweets  1,248 Likes
Relationships: Saluki Beauchene (OFC)/Nausea Delacroix (OMC), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Saluki ✓**

_@beaucheneautopies_

@TStark is a little bitch. I stand by this statement.

 **4** Following **66.3K** Followers

**ghost boi**

_@notanautilus_

im like casper, but french. and cuter.

 **7** Following **24K** Followers

**#1 stark intern** **✓**

_@starkintern_

@TStark's most loved intern

 **22** Following **33K** Followers

**spooder-dood ✓**

_@officialwebslinger_

yeets outta window

 **20** Following **68.4M** Followers

**ironpan ✓**

_@TStark_

You Know Who I Am.

 **11** Following **72.8M** Followers

**Pepper Potts ✓**

_@VirginiaPotts_

Stark Industries CEO | @StarkIndustries

 **6** Following **67.3M** Followers

**Rhodey ✓**

_@War_Machine_

Military's Best Washing Machine.

 **16** Following **30M** Followers

**Hope Van Dyne ✓**

_@HopePym_

Pym Tech still can't beat Stark Tech... fuck

 **16** Following **52.2M** Followers

**Captain Marvel ✓**

_@FurysWorstNightmare_

My cat took Fury's eye

 **17** Following **60.8M** Followers

**UwU UwU ✓**

_@DPlovesChurros_

Life is a fanfic :)

 **555** Following **45.1M** Followers

**God of Lesbians ✓**

_@SonOfOdin_

I seem to attract many lesbians and make Friends with them :D

 **98** Following **64.5M** Followers

**lawyer boy ✓**

_@MattMurdock_

Contact me if you're in need of a lawyer, otherwise, don't.

NelsonandMurdockLaw@gmail.com

 **8** Following **15.7M** Followers

**I'm a Sorcerer, Tony ✓**

_@Stephen_Strange_

Sorcerer, not wizard. Sorcerer Supreme, in fact.

 **16** Following **39.1M** Followers

**Freshuri ✓**

_@WakandaFurever_

my brother is a furry, dont deny it

 **19** Following **61.1M** Followers

**King T'Challa ✓**

_@TChalla_Wakanda_

I am not a furry.

 **17** Following **50.9M** Followers

**Star Lord ✓**

_@PeterQuill_

im an alien from earth

 **60** Following **15.6M** Followers

**Caw Caw MF** **✓**

_@milkcarton_

i watch you from the vents o.0

 **68** Following **42M** Followers

**Nat ✓**

_@blackwidow_

i have 66.6m followers. spooky

 **19** Following **66.6M** Followers

**the better bird**

_@TheFalcon_

WHY AM I STILL NOT VERIFIED?!

 **28** Following **16M** Followers

**lesbean**

_@queen_

i dont care

 **4** Following **21.4K** Followers

**Guy in the Chair**

_@guyinthechair_

i did that. i hacked spider-man's suit

 **38** Following **1.2K** Followers


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna be honest....
> 
> i just wanted to make a twitter thingy with my ocs and the avengers
> 
> there is absolutely no plot to this story whatsoever, so i have no doubt that its never gonna get finished :,)

**ghost boi**

_@notanautilus_

sometimes i throw and push things off the counter and pretend im a poltergeist :)

 **2.9K** _Retweets_ **3** _Quote Tweets_ **14K** _Likes_

> **Saluki ✓** _@beaucheneautopsies_ • _5h_
> 
> _Replying to @notanautilus_
> 
> Yes you do, and it annoys me. I don't want a scalpel in my face
> 
> 💬 **387** **↺ 3.3K** **♡ 1.7M**
> 
> |
> 
> **im ded** _@ambushmedaddy_ • _5h_
> 
> wait whos this ghost dude??
> 
> 💬 **2** **↺ 1** **♡** **3**
> 
> |
> 
> **forensic avenger** _@fucktherogues_ • _3h_
> 
> @notanautilus is @beaucheneautopsies 's boyfriend!
> 
> 💬 **7** **↺ 4** **♡ 19**
> 
> |
> 
> _Show replies_

> **ghost daddy** _@nautilusfanacc_ • _5h_
> 
> _Replying to @notanautilus_
> 
> sound like a cat to me tbh
> 
> 💬 **6** **↺ 22 ♡ 93**

> **mothman but hawkman** _@hawkeyeBABY_ • _5h_
> 
> _Replying to @notanautilus_
> 
> listen,,,,, i would die for this man
> 
> 💬 **10 ↺ 38 ♡ 167**

> **boob** _@spideymanada_ • _5h_
> 
> _Replying to @notanautilus_
> 
> that? is the best sentence ever?
> 
> 💬 **3 ↺ 45 ♡ 209**

**iron pan ✓**

_@TSark_

@beaucheneautopsies im putting all my faith in you to solve the mystery when i die

 **30.5M** _Retweets_ **2M** _Quote Tweets_ **59.1M** _Likes_

> **#1 stark intern ✓** _@starkintern_ • _1h_
> 
> _Replying to @TStark_
> 
> WHAT?? mr. stark????
> 
> 💬 **695** **↺ 9K ♡ 28K**

> **katie** _@ironma_am_ • _1h_
> 
> _Replying to @TStark_
> 
> sir? are you okay??
> 
> 💬 **5 ↺ 104 ♡ 331**

> **ghost boi** _@notanautilus_ • _1h_
> 
> _Replying to @TStark_
> 
> lol what'd you do now, mr stark?
> 
> 💬 **1K ↺ 3.4K ♡ 12.1K**

> **Saluki ✓** _@beaucheneautopsies_ • _1h_
> 
> _Replying to @TStark_
> 
> Only if you show up to all of your company meetings on time, drama queen.
> 
> 💬 **23K ↺ 31K ♡ 57.2K**
> 
> |
> 
> **iron pan ✓** _@TStark_ • _1h_
> 
> WOW what a friend!
> 
> 💬 **10M ↺ 15.8M ♡ 39M**
> 
> |
> 
> **Saluki ✓** _@beaucheneautopsies_ • _1h_
> 
> I'm only doing what Pepper would want me to. :)
> 
> 💬 **4.5K ↺ 10K ♡ 33K**
> 
> |
> 
> **Pepper Potts ✓** _@VirginiaPotts_ • _1h_
> 
> Thank you, Saluki. Tony needs to get his act together, and soon.
> 
> 💬 **12.4K ↺ 17M ♡ 54M**
> 
> |
> 
> _Show replies_

**ghost boi**

_@notanautilus_

dont invite me into your home, i might haunt you

 **15.6K** _Retweets_ **259** _Quote Tweets_ **22K** _Likes_

> **Guy in the Chair** _@guyinthechair_ • _2h_
> 
> _Replying to @notanautilus_
> 
> do you take requests for hauntings?
> 
> 💬 **15 ↺ 23 ♡ 56**
> 
> |
> 
> **ghost boi** _@notanautilus_ • _2h_
> 
> depending on who you want me to haunt.....
> 
> 💬 **424 ↺ 1.2K ♡ 17K**
> 
> |
> 
> **Guy in the Chair** _@guyinthechair_ • _2h_
> 
> there's a guy named eugene... he kinda deserves it.........
> 
> 💬 **4 ↺ 2 ♡ 10**
> 
> |
> 
> **ghost boi** _@notanautilus_ • _2h_
> 
> ....... ;)
> 
> 💬 **178** **↺ 933 ♡ 3.7K**
> 
> |
> 
> _Show replies_

> **katie** _@ironma_am_ • _2h_
> 
> _Replying to @notanautilus_
> 
> come haunt me, ive never had a paranormal experience. i feel left out
> 
> 💬 **56 ↺ 7 ♡ 215**

> **bandito** _@spidermooddood_ • _2h_
> 
> _Replying to @notanautilus_
> 
> you'd be the least scary ghost in my house dude
> 
> 💬 **66 ↺ 3 ♡ 192**

> **mothman but hawkman** _@hawkeyeBABY_ • _2h_
> 
> _Replying to @notanautilus_
> 
> ...can i summon you with my ouija board?
> 
> 💬 **73 ↺ 12 ♡ 134**
> 
> |
> 
> **ghost boi** _@notanautilus_ • _2h_
> 
> ummm, im, like, pretty sure thats not how ouija boards work but you can try i guess
> 
> 💬 **187 ↺ 945 ♡ 2.6K**
> 
> |
> 
> _Show replies_

**#1 stark intern ✓**

_@starkintern_

tony: we should make a roomba that sings

me: tony, why,,,,,

tony: to entertain and scare the other employees, duh

 **13K** _Retweets_ **72** _Quote Tweets_ **29.1K** _Likes_

> **the better bird** _@TheFalcon_ • _5h_
> 
> _Replying to @starkintern_
> 
> I think Tony needs to go to bed... @Stephen_Strange come collect your man
> 
> 💬 **41K ↺ 331K ♡ 893K**
> 
> |
> 
> **ambeenoo** _@amberber_ • _5h_
> 
> omg
> 
> 💬 **12 ↺ 4 ♡ 15**
> 
> |
> 
> **boob** _@spideymanda_ • _5h_
> 
> actually contribute to the conversation babe @amberber
> 
> 💬 **1 ↺ 7 ♡ 29**
> 
> |
> 
> _Show replies_

> **Saluki ✓** _@beaucheneautopsies_ • _5h_
> 
> _Replying to @starkintern_
> 
> Don't you have a curfew, little man?
> 
> 💬 **13K ↺ 42K ♡ 51.7K**
> 
> |
> 
> **#1 stark intern** **✓** _@starkintern_ • _5h_
> 
> NO WWWWHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT
> 
> 💬 **2.4k ↺ 889 ♡ 4.7k**
> 
> |
> 
> **I'm a Sorcerer, Tony ✓** _@Stephen_Strange_ • _5h_
> 
> Yes, he does...
> 
> 💬 **6.6K ↺ 25.6K ♡ 2.1M**
> 
> |
> 
> _Show replies_

> **death** _@THEgrimreaper_ • _5h_
> 
> _Replying to @starkintern_
> 
> this sounds more like something YOU would do not tony lmao
> 
> 💬 **0 ↺ 2 ♡ 10**

> **forensic avenger** _@fucktherogues_ • _5h_
> 
> _Replying to @starkintern_
> 
> ok but do it though, its genius
> 
> 💬 **2 ↺ 4 ♡ 65**

> **#1 stark intern fan** _@storkintern_ • _5h_
> 
> _Replying to @starkintern_
> 
> the important question is: what songs are you gonna make it sing?
> 
> 💬 **76 ↺ 129 ♡ 256**


End file.
